Anxiety, Annoyance and Struggling Acceptance
by x-Owly-x
Summary: Nothing seems to be going right for Ally or her family. Linn's been in an accident, Rowan's got same good-bad news, Tor is suffering from peer pressure and there's Ally with exam stress, an impatient boyfriend and a broken-hearted best friend.
1. Prologue

Dear Mum

Dear Mum

I don't know why I still write these since you're downstairs, helping Ivy with her reading. Or maybe you're helping Tor with his maths homework. Either way, I still have a habit of writing these.

Well it's been a pretty stressful lately hasn't it? Linn's accident, Rowan's announcement, my news, Tor's problem and Ivy's dilemma. Sometimes I think you and dad should get gold medals for all the times you've helped us.

Gee, I sound like I'm giving an award speech. Sorry, I guess I'm still in shock over the last few weeks and everything that happened. I never knew that so much could happen in so much little space.

Thank goodness everything is back to normal though because I wouldn't have been able to cope otherwise and it's good that everyone's happy though I still think Tor's a little down about Eddie but he shouldn't worry, Eddie will be home from the vet soon.

Am I giving too much information off? Sorry if I am, it's pretty dumb worrying about spoiling it because you know all of the stories but it doesn't stop me telling you my own way does it?

I'm not looking forward to next week though, and you know why. It's going to be so hard and I know I'll cry a lot. I'll live. Hopefully.

It's been a while since I wrote, so I'm going to give you a quick update. I know you know all this but in case you read it in the future.

My eldest sister is Linn Love. She is twenty and is at a dentistry University in Edinburgh – good for her.

My second-eldest sister is Rowan Love. She is eighteen and is doing design and art etc in sixth form at our school.

My name is Ally Love (obviously); I am sixteen-years-old and am soon going to be doing my GCSE Exams.

My younger and only brother is Tor Love. He is eleven-years-old and is in year seven of our secondary school.

My youngest sister is Ivy Love, she is six-years-old and is in year two at the primary school in our area.

So that's us…

Ready to relive our past month or so?

Then keep reading.

Love you lots,

Ally

(Love child No. 3)

Okay, I don't mean the far future, I cant exactly imagine you as an old woman reading these whilst your on the rocket to Mars for a holiday or in a space hover, on your way to ours for Sunday dinner but maybe one day it'll be nice to read them again? Wow… that would be pretty cool!


	2. A 'Great' Day

A 'Great' Day

**A 'Great' Day**

"He DID not." I gasped, staring at Kyra, my eyes so wide, I thought they might… explode or something! Kyra leaned back in her chair, a smug smile on her face. She nodded casually.

"He did! He said he wanted to go-all-the-way because he felt we had something special and we had been on-and-off for years and this would be his way to prove that he really did love me!" Kyra boasted, she smiled dreamily, "I never thought Ricardo would be my first time…"

"You mean… you're going to agree to it?" I gaped. Remember Richie/Ricardo? Kyra's on-and-off boyfriend for years, they broke up for a while and she got into more intimate relationships but finally settled back on Ricardo.

"Sure! I mean… why not?" Kyra shrugged, she was acting cool but I could see slight uneasiness in her eyes. She rocked back and forth for a few more minutes then slammed all four legs onto the ground, our English teacher glared at us. "I'm sixteen, I'm legal!"

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you HAVE to do it!" I pointed out. "I mean no offence but Kyra's probably just saying that for THAT reason, they all say the love thing but it's never really true. Besides, what if you got pregnant!"

Kyra glared at me. "You sound like a year-nine teacher giving us an advice on SEX." Kyra raised her voice at the last word, causing some people to stare at us funnily. "Look, I know what I'm doing!"

I sighed, there was no getting an idea out of Kyra's head, once she thought of something that was a good idea, she would do it. "But Kyra, have you thought or talked about it properly? Have you got the right Contraception methods? What if you DO get pregnant, what then?"

Kyra looked at me. "You're just jealous because I'm going to do it before you and you and Billy boy haven't even THOUGHT about it!" She sneered. "Get out of my life, you're not my mum, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself!"

"But-"

"No buts!" Kyra shook her head. "I'm doing this, okay?" She decided and started to copy the notes off the board. We were both in Sociology class.

Nearly every school has a different GCSE school system, for our school we had a few compulsory subjects and then three subjects that we could pick. I picked, Sociology, History and Drama. Sociology and History because I heard they were good for writing skills and Drama because it's a subject that I'm not too bad at.

Kyra picked Sociology (because she 'wanted to' in her words, no other reason), Drama (because she was a show off) and Art (because it was 'well easy' –she was really going to suffer on the actual exam).

"Fine! Just to let you know, Billy and I talked about it a few times but we both want to be completely ready so that's why we haven't done it yet!" I whispered. Billy was my boyfriend and had been for three-whole-years. I was completely crazy about him and knew he felt the same.

"Whatever!" Kyra waved a hand and then started talking about some party she was invited to and asked me to join her. See, one minute she's all I'm-so-right and the next it's totally random.

The bell rang for the end of the day and I waited by the gate for Tor since he hated walking home alone. I didn't mind, he was quiet so I had time to think. I saw a gaggle of year seven boys heading my way, they were shoving each other and laughing and shouting, being usual boys.

I recognized a ginger-brown-haired, freckled-face boy in the centre of the group. Freddie. I smiled at him casually and he curtly nodded at me and continued walking. I was only trying to be nice to Tor's friends!

A group of year seven girls also passed, everyone seemed to be in two's or threes or in groups. Finally, I saw Tor walking over. He was alone, his school backpack looked too big for his skinny shoulders, his head was down and a miserable expression on his face.

"Tor?" I called. No response. "TOR?" I yelled a little louder. His head lifted up and he smiled and hurried over. He rubbed his shoulders and started to walk. I frowned and followed him. "Why weren't you walking with Freddie?"

"He was with the other boys." He muttered and that was it. He continued walking, I could see him thinking. Probably about dogs and cats and all the other many animals we have.

"Why weren't you with them?" I questioned, usually I would keep quiet too and think but Tor usually left with Freddie and two other boys, though lately he had been to himself.

"I don't like Sean, Jake or Maxie." He explained quietly. "Besides, if I'm with them then there's five and I always end up being alone in partners." He licked his lips and smiled sadly at me.

"Well what about the other boys? There was a whole heard of them coming out together and then there were small gangs of twos or threes!" I encouraged. "Can't you join one of them?"

"Well maybe Ash, Craig and Dylan but I don't know if they'd want me to." Tor whispered. "They say I'm really quiet." He hunched his small shoulders. "I just want to be a vet."

"Tor, you don't get bullied do you?" I suddenly felt very over-protective of my little brother. "There's no boys who hurt you or tease you are there?" I couldn't stand the thought of Tor being hurt.

"No not really." He shook his head so hard I thought his head was going to snap off. "There are some big boys who tease everyone but I'm not being singly bullied. People mostly leave me alone."

"Well… that's okay, I suppose." I nodded thoughtfully. "Are you going to take the dogs for a walk? I can come too if you would like." Tor usually took the dogs for a walk as soon as he got home.

"No, that's okay." We didn't say another word. We got home and he took the dogs out and I escaped to my room to actually do my homework.

As I was going upstairs to my room last night, I passed his room and I heard some soft sobs. I slowly opened the door and Tor glared at me with red eyes.

"Tor… are you feeling okay?"

"Go away."

"But Tor…"

"GO AWAY!"

I had rarely heard Tor yell before; I stepped back, startled and closed the door. There's something wrong with him and I was going to find out what, one way or another.


	3. New Friends

**Sorry for the long wait! This is going to be a mini crossover with Stella Etc. **

Tor acted weird for ages. Over a week, he turned really moody and every single time I saw him, he was alone.

School wasn't that great either since Kyra had made a date for her to loose 'it'. Know what I mean? She was unbearable.

Everything had been pretty weird at home. Rowan was out a lot and seemed pretty quiet when she came in, Tor spent all evening spending about two hours on each piece of homework in the living room; he barely paid any attention to the pets. Ivy was being weird too because she soon started getting too big for her boots and becoming really bossy.

I thought I'd still have my nice, dorky Billy to support me but even he started acting weird, he spent more and more time with Ricardo and I hated moaning about it because I didn't want to nag but it was as if I hadn't seen him in ages.

"I talked to Ricardo and he was fine with it! He's going to get the condoms." Kyra bragged on Friday lunchtime.

"Well, have you got the pill? It's better to be safe than sorry."

Kyra blinked and frowned. "But we have condoms…"

I couldn't believe anyone could be so ignorant. "So? It's safer to have more than one method of contraception."

Kyra sniggered. "Grow _up._"

I looked at her, insulted and shut up. "Sorry." I muttered.

Kyra quickly corrected herself. "I'm sorry, Ally but stop lecturing me."

"It's better to be safe than sorry!"

She just shrugged and smirked. "Whatever."

That girl annoys me sometimes.

At least something good happened that week, I made some new friends. They were visiting from some place called Portbay, I was going to the park – waiting to meet Billy – when I saw a couple on the swings and a tall, ginger-haired girl standing near them, blushing.

"Hi." I smiled lightly at her. When did I become so bold? I guess I knew what it was like to be around a couple and feel left out. "Are you okay?"

She looked at me thankfully. "Thanks. I'm okay. They're my friends, I mean, a whole group of us came down here but our other friend, Rachel, has gone off with some guy she met and my boyfriend, Si, has gone to see some friends so I'm stuck with them…"

The boy finally stopped kissing his girlfriend and looked up, he was very tall with messy brown hair. "Amber, you say that like it's a bad thing!"

The girl just laughed. "Sorry Amber." She smiled at me. "Hi, I'm Stella."

"Hi." I grinned. "I'm Ally."

"TJ." The boy introduced and automatically tucked a strand of Stella's hair behind her ears. "How did you manage to straighten the bushel?" He teased.

She hit him playfully. "With a lot of help from Rach." She admitted.

The ginger-haired girl rolled her eyes. "I'm Amber, by the way. So, do you live around here?"

"Yeah, what about you lot? You don't seem local."

"Nah, we're from the pretty much non-existent town of Portbay." TJ explained, he then groaned as his mobile rang. "If that's Ellie again…" He picked it up and then laughed and hung up without saying anything. "You never guess who she has a date with."

"Who?" Amber questioned.

"Jake!" TJ chuckled.

I just blinked, seeing as I had no idea of what they were talking about.

"She's got herself a toy boy." Stella laughed. "Jamie will be jealous."

Okay. Just nod and smile.

"Sorry Ally." Amber apologized. "So, what you doing?"

"Waiting for my boyfriend." I shrugged. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're going out for dinner in a couple of hours but got bored, so we came here." TJ explained. "We're here for about a week, so we maybe we can meet up with you again?"

"Sure." I nodded and then jumped as Billy appeared. "Here's my number…" I quickly wrote it on Amber's hand and smiled. "See you guys around." I waved and then left, I saw Amber pull a face at me as the couple started kissing again, I laughed and pulled a face, she grinned and pulled out her mobile.

"Who were they?" Billy questioned as we walked.

"Random people I just met." I laughed.

"Oh right. Ally, can we talk?" He asked.

Oh no, didn't boys usually say that when they wanted to break up? I nodded anyway and we sat down at our old bench. "What's up?"

"I've been talking with Richie lately." Billy babbled. "That's why I've been kind of distant, sorry about that but anyway, he told me that him and Kyra are going to… y'know, have sex and I was thinking, I think maybe we're ready. To, y'know…"

I blinked.

Oh no…

**This is the worst chapter ever but it's only because I'm trying to work out something for the next chapter. The more reviews I get, the quicker I'll review *smile* **


	4. Phone Calls

LCOFWB – Her name is Tilda but I don't like her much so I didn't include her XD lol.

This is set the day after the last episode, around after school.

"Stop laughing!"

"S-s-sorry but I cant believe he said that! So what did you say?" Kyra was doubled up with laughter and she was clutching her side. I glared at her, my forehead creased.

"I told him I'd have to think about it!"

"Just do it!" Kyra said in a deep voice, mimicking an advert.

"No! I don't want to yet!" I groaned. "We've only been dating for…" I quickly closed my mouth.

"Three years?" Kyra chuckled. "Three whole years and your both sixteen. What's the problem?" She shrugged.

"Just because I'm sixteen, it doesn't mean that I have to do it!" I groaned. Suddenly my mobile rang, I sighed and picked it up, hoping it wouldn't be Billy – the first time ever. "Hello?"

"ALLY?"

I jumped at the loudness of the voice. "Yeah…?" I didn't recognize the voice.

"IT'S TJ."

"Why are you yelling?"

"I AM? THE CONNECTION IS REALLY BAD."

I chuckled. "It's okay, you can speak normally. I'll understand." I promised.

"SORRY! I mean… sorry. Can you hear me? Yeah? Okay, well you said you had a day off school tomorrow, right?" I murmured in agreement. "Well then would you and your boyfriend like to come to dinner with me, Stella, Amber, Si, Rachel and her new guy?"

"Sure, thing!" I felt myself smiling. I saw Kyra looking bored so decided to quickly end the conversation. "When and where?"

"Come to our hotel at about seven, tonight. Si has booked a place for some fancy restaurant." TJ explained.

"Cool. See you then. Bye TJ!" I hung up and turned to Kyra, although she had been laughing a minute ago, she now looked sad. "What's up?"

Kyra shrugged. "I don't know. It's Ricardo… his been really weird lately. I mean, since the beginning of the week. He keeps blowing me off and stuff… I don't know what to do."

"Have you done the deed yet?" I asked, even though I knew the answer, she would have told me. I hoped.

"Not yet." She looked crestfallen but then she smiled. "We're meeting up tonight though, maybe I'll talk to him then…" As if by magic, her phone rang. She picked it up and her face brightened. "It's him!" She squealed, she put it to her ear. "Hey babe! How are y-… oh… really? Well why… oh, right… yeah, yeah, sure I understand… no really, its okay… maybe another t-… um, hello? Ricardo? Ricardo?" Kyra blinked and put her phone away.

"What'd he say?" I questioned.

"He can't go out." Her face had fallen again. "He says his too busy…" She took a deep breath and then bit her lip. "I have to go, see you later Ally, I'll call you." Without another word, she rushed off.

I felt sorry for her and couldn't help wishing that I could punch Richie/Ricardo. I sighed and called Billy and told him the plans for tonight which he went along with.

As I got home, there was no one in except for Tor, who was on the phone. He didn't know that I was there yet. I silently listened to his conversation.

"No! No! Freddie… please… Freddie, I don't want to! I could get in a lot of trouble… yeah… yeah, I do want to hang out with all of you… but… but it's wrong! But… no, please… what do you mean… I can?… Really?… Well… okay then, I'll do it…"

"Tor?" I said loudly.

I have never seen anyone jump so high in shock. He stared at me for a second. "Call you back." He then hung up and glared at me. "What do you think your doing? Creeping up on people like that?"

I blinked. "I just got in…" I paused. "What do they want you to do?"

Tor's face reddened. "Mind your own business! You're so nosy! Just stay out of my business." He snapped and stormed upstairs.

My mouth hung open, this was NOT my little brother.

Suddenly, Ivy and Rowan tumbled in. "Cra… I mean… crud! Crud, crud, crud!" Rowan was groaning. "I have a huge dress to make by the end of the week! Pearls and jewels have to be on it and stuff! Oh gosh, why are they only giving us four days to do this? Stupid bloody school!" She groaned and rushed upstairs.

"Make me a sandwich." Ivy demanded.

I looked at her with a frown. "Uh, no."

"Yes!" She snapped.

What the hell is going on with my family? "Ivy, what is going on? Why are you being so mean?"

"That's what Georgia does!" She then clamped a hand to her mouth. "Go make that sandwich!"

Georgia? What the hell? I sighed and went up to Rowan's room. "N-no, I don't know what to do…" She was sobbing on the phone.

"Bit of an overreaction, isn't it?" I chuckled lightly, Rowan gasped in surprise and hung up quickly. "You can whip up a dress in a day, probably." I smiled.

"What?" She sniffed, wiping away a tear.

"The dress… that's why you're crying, right?"

"Huh?" Rowan blinked and then she nodded quickly. "Oh yes, of course." She then smiled gently. "Please leave. I have a lot of work to do."

My family is very weird, what's with all these phone calls?

I showered and washed my hair, and then I straightened and styled it, picked out my outfit, applied make-up and found out that it was almost six-thirty, Billy would be there any moment. Mum and dad were home, downstairs watching a movie with a homework-absorbed Tor and a moaning Ivy.

"Have fun tonight, Ally Pally." Dad smiled.

"I shall." I laughed and then dashed to the door as the bell rang. I opened the door and Billy stood there. "Hi Billy." I gently kissed him.

"Hi Ally. You look amazing! Ready?" He put out his arm.

I nodded, laughed and linked it through his. We made our way to the hotel and Stella greeted us in the lobby.

"Hi Ally! It's great to see you again!" She gave me a small hug. "Nice to meet you, Billy." She put out her hand; he looked baffled but shook it with a silly grin.

"You too. You look amazing." She did, she was wearing a tight-non-slutty shirt with a jean skirt and footless tights.

"You too!" She smiled. "Want to come up to our room?" She led the two of us upstairs. "We have two bedrooms, one with bunk beds and a single bed and one with two singles. The boys are in one room and then the girls are in another. No sleeping together." She laughed.

She knocked on a door and Amber answered, her hair flowing down her back except for one strand plaited, which looked great. "Hi Ally! Nice to meet you, Billy."

"Where's Rach?" Stella frowned.

"She went to get her new boyfriend." Amber chuckled.

Stella nodded; I hadn't met Rachel yet but was quite excited. TJ walked in a second later, as did a gorgeous scary guy, I had to use all my effort to stop my mouth dropping open. He smiled at me briefly. "Hi Ally! Billy." TJ nodded. There were lots of introducing and then suddenly, a gorgeous brown-haired girl appeared.

"Hi guys is…" She then saw me. "Hi! You must be Ally! It's great to meet you." She smiled genuinely and I liked her but was insanely jealous of her prettiness at the same time. She turned to the room. "Okay everyone, I would like you all to meet my new boyfriend…" She went out in the hall and dragged a guy in, he stood in the doorway, my eyes fell upon him and I gasped

"Ricardo…?"

Dum, dum DUM! Please review.


	5. Results

I hugged Kyra tight to me, her head buried in my shoulder as she sobbed heavily. I was sitting on Stella's bed, and Stella was next to me, gently stroking Kyra's hair, making soothing noises, Amber was gently passing Kyra hot chocolate every time Kyra stopped to breath, Rachel was also close to tears and was babbling.

"I swear to God, I did not know that he had a girlfriend! I asked him and he said he had broken up with her! If I had known, I would never have… oh, God, I'm sick of guys… I mean… oh man… I cant bel-." She gabbled.

I believed her and to my utter surprise, so did Kyra. "I-I-it's okay R-Rachel, I believe y-y-you." Kyra wept, when I called her, I expected her to punch Rachel but she didn't.

And I never expected Kyra to break down like this; I never thought that she liked Ricardo _this _much; I didn't expect her to turn into this blubbering wreck. My shoulder was soggy but I didn't care.

As soon as Ricardo saw us, he sprinted off; I never knew he could run so fast. Billy and I were dumbfounded and managed to stutter the truth to Stella and her friends, Rachel was horrified and went ghostly white, I called Kyra and invited her over and we managed to explain it to her, she broke down into tears and sobbed.

The guys were no help whatsoever, TJ, Si and Billy just played Go Fish on Rachel's bed and we were occasionally interrupted by shouts of pleasure and frustration. "What do you mean you don't have any threes? I just gave you one you liar!" or maybe "Oh yeah! I have the royal family! Just eleven more sets to go…"

I rolled my eyes and hen gently propped Kyra up. "Look, he is not worth this, you hear me?" I told her in a soothing voice.

Kyra wiped away her smudgy mascara tears. "I-I just don't get it! We were going to have sex!" She then blushed lightly. "Sorry. Too much info?"

"No." Stella chuckled, sneakily glancing at TJ, I noticed Amber doing the same – but to Si, that just reminded me of Billy who had hear the conversation, his eyes met mine and he raised an eyebrow but then quickly took a five from TJ.

"Ally, I think I'm going to head off." Kyra sobbed. "I just want to go home." I nodded.

"I'll take you home." I told her. "Billy?"

Stella quickly grabbed my arm. "I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" I nodded and smiled.

Billy, Kyra and I walked home in silence. We delivered Kyra home and then Billy and I stopped outside my house. Billy looked at me and then we were suddenly in a deep kiss, I put my arms around my neck and his hands were knotted in my hair. "Ally…" Billy whispered into the kiss.

I knew what he was going to say, I took a step back and looked at him. "Don't."

"But…"

"No…"

"Ally, it's just…"

"_No._" I took a step back. "I have to go."

Billy finally understood. "Fine. I'll see you tomorrow." He stalked off, looking kind of huffy.

I went inside and heard someone crying. It was Rowan, I pushed open the door to see Rowan sobbing on her bed.

"Ro!"

"Ally!" Rowan looked at me, wiping her eyes quickly. "Oh God… Ally…"

"Do you want me to get Dad or mum or Linn or someone…?"

"N-no! Ally…" Rowan sniffed.

I had seen a lot of crying today, I went over to her and hugged her rightly.

"What is it?"

Rowan's hand were clamped tight around something, she wiped her eyes and looked up at me. "Promise not to tell…?"

"Of course I wont."

She made a strange sound and then unclenched her hands; she thrust it at me and then turned onto her stomach and sobbed.

I studied the thing in my hand.

A pregnancy test.

And it was positive.

**Don't tell me you didn't see that coming.**

**Sorry for the short chapter but I'll update later this week!**

**Thanks for the reviews, please keep reviewing, it makes me WANT to write.**


	6. Shocker

This chapter is long overdue and I am so sorry about that. Things have been hectic. However, I am ill so I decided to use this day off school to add another chapter. Please don't hate me!

Oh and I don't own HMV obviously

"P-pregnant?" I stared at my older sister. How could she be pregnant? She's only eighteen! Way too young to have a baby. "How?"

Rowan threw me a dirty look. "You know the facts of life, Ally!"

That almost made me laugh. "No, I know that! I meant… didn't you use anything?" Call me selfish (your selfish, Ally Love!) but I started thinking about my situation with Billy, there was NO WAY I was going any further with him now.

"Of course!" She blinked her big brown eyes at me, insulted. Then she hesitated. "I think."

I groaned, thank goodness I wasn't thirteen again, the thought of Rowan and Alfie… _y'know_, would've been unbearable. "Was it the first time?"

"Ally." Rowan said as if I was very stupid. "I am eighteen. I have been with my boyfriend since I was fifteen."

I guess that's a no then…

"W-what are you going to do?" I asked

Tears filled Rowan's eyes. "I don't knooooow." She sobbed. "I mean… I'm going to University next year and his at Uni right now! We can't handle this!"

Rowan and Alfie took turns in going to visit each other, every weekend so it wasn't a surprise that they had… y'know.

"Well… have you told him?"

"No. I've only told you and Von." She explained, her cheeks were stained with tears. I remembered the phone call from before and guessed it was Von. "I-I really don't know what to do Ally. I can't handle a BABY but I CAN'T get an abortion. I can't!"

"Tell Grandma." I suggested.

Rowan looked at me as if I was crazy. "GRANDMA? Are you nuts? She'll kill me!" She squeaked.

"Yeah but she'll know what to do." I pointed out.

Rowan shook her head. "Not telling Grandma." She whispered firmly.

"Linn?"

Rowan rolled her eyes, I clearly wasn't helping. "Alfie's best friend? She'd kill me for touching her best friend and then kill him for touching her little sister. No way."

"Mum?"

Rowan opened and closed her mouth and looked thoughtful, we both knew that Mum would know what to do. "I-I guess…" She took a deep breath, dried her eyes and looked at me. "She's going to murder me."

"Yeah…" I agreed. "But she'll help you." I pointed out.

Ro took a deep breath. "Okay, I'll do it tonight. Man, I feel like you've bullied me into this."

What she said made me think of Tor and Ivy. I replayed the conversation to her and she stared at me thoughtfully. "So somehow, Freddie and this girl Georgina… maybe their bulling them?"

Rowan nodded in agreement. "Sounds like it. Become 007 and spy on him a little."

Usually I disapproved on eavesdropping (Uh… kind of) but I had to get to the bottom of this. I slunk away from Ro and crept downstairs, Tor was on the phone again, talking in hushed voices.

"_This _Saturday?" Tor sounded frightened. "I-I don't know Freddie… What time? Um, midday would be good for me… outside _HMV_? S-sure…" Tor sighed, said goodbye and hung up. He put the phone on the hook and closed his eyes.

I stomped on the stairs that I was standing on so it sounded like I was coming down the stairs. "Hey Tor. What's up?"

"Nothing!" He growled and stormed past me.

I called after him but he didn't hear me. I thought about it, Saturday. Midday. HMV. I was going to be there.

That night, I was coming out of the kitchen with a drink when I saw Rowan standing in the living room door, she didn't see me.

"Mum, dad… there's something I need to tell you."

She walked in and shut the door.

**Saturday**

"How could you be so stupid, Rowan?" Grandma was sighing as she poured a drink for Ivy. "The babies aunt will only be six years younger than Ivy! When the baby is ten, Ivy will only be sixteen! That's terrible!"

"Actually, by the time the baby will be born, Ivy would be seven so when the baby is ten, Ivy would be seventeen." Rowan murmured, causing Grandma to shoot her a dirty look.

"How can you ruin your life?" Grandma snapped. "You can't go to University with a baby!"

"Actually I can…" Rowan pointed out. "If I go to the local one, the baby can stay home whilst I go out and study."

"And who would look after it, may I ask?"

"Mum?" Rowan shrugged. "I'd look after it all the time except for when I was learning! And I wouldn't be at lessons all day! Just a few hours a day or I'd get a sitter!"

Grandma raised an eyebrow. "Rowan! That'll never work."

"Leave it, mum." Mum walked in and gently kissed Ro's head. "She'll sort it somehow. I have faith in her." Mum and dad had been surprisingly okay but Rowan's news and were supporting her the whole way.

Linn had come down last night, Friday night, so they were going to tell her today and Alfie was coming down later that night so Rowan was going to tell him then. She was scared, I could tell.

At eleven, there was a knock at the door. I gasped in surprise at the two people standing in front of me. They were both dressed in combat styled clothes and Billy had speared black lines on his cheeks and was wearing an army-styled baseball hat.

"Let's go." I smirked at Kyra and Billy. We were walking to HMV – I knew which one Tor was talking about. I had called them and asked them to help me, they had agreed.

We arrived at HMV at about eleven thirty and spread out, we must've looked very suspicious. I watched the entrance, a ginger-ish boy stood out front with three other boys, two boys were blonde and one had black hair, they looked dodgy. A second later, Tor appeared. "Suspect has arrived." I whispered to Kyra, she nodded and dashed over to Billy to tell him. Billy picked up some games and pretended to be interested whilst Kyra went over to the CD's and searched through them.

The boys seemed to be having an argument, Tor kept shaking his head, one of the blonde ones – Maxie, I think – was obviously the leader. He kept nodded in a really obnoxious way and pushed Tor into the direction of the shop. The other blonde one – Jake – was smirking and kept saying something which looked like he was mocking Tor. The dark-haired one – Sean presumably – looked bored and his eyes kept straying although he occasionally chuckled at something someone said, Freddie was the only one who looked uncomfortable.

"GO!" I heard the word's out of Maxie's mouth as well as I read them.

I swallowed, rubbing my forehead. Tor took a deep breath and walked into the shop, I ducked my head and went on the isle behind him but a distance away. I saw Kyra eye him and then pointed two fingers at her eyes and then two at mine, and then she pointed to Tor.

I understood what it meant; we had gone through codes on our walk up. I gave her the thumbs up and she stood on the aisle in front but like me, a little distance away. I spotted Billy and silently tapped my wrist together. Billy went on the aisle vertical to the one Tor was in.

Thankfully, Tor hadn't noticed. He was staring hard at a game, some racing one I think. He stared at it for a long time and then took a deep breath. He gently produced a small pin and pretended to be searching through the DVDS, he then so quickly and calmly ripped off the plastic thing that surrounds it, I wouldn't have noticed if I hadn't been watching.

Then, as quick as blinking, he stuck the DVD in his coat. My mouth dropped open, he then went over to the counter and my heart started to relax but then he picked up a pack of Animal Cards (bless him), bought that and then left.

Without paying for the DVD.

I couldn't believe what I had just seen. My little brother was a thief; this reminded me of the time that Ro had been bullied. This was different. He had been forced into doing it, it was obvious.

My little brother was a thief.

What next?

**There you are! **

**Enjoy!**


	7. Reactions

Hi! I would like all of you to read the new Ally's World story by Jennifer Dylan Cox. I know how hard it is for a story for a small category to be noticed. So please go and read it!

"You don't understand, Ally!" Tor shouted.

"I don't need to understand! My brother is a thief." I shouted back. "Remember what happened with Ro?"

"Look!" Tor took a deep breath. "I didn't want to do it but the thing is…" He gulped. "When I first started school, everyone ignored me, they instantly didn't like me. Freddie stuck by me for a little while but then Maxie and all that lot snapped him up. Then I was put with Freddie for a project. I asked him what happened to our friendship and he said he had made new friends. He then spoke to Maxie and Maxie said that if I did some stuff, then they'd let me hang out with them. Because I've done this, they are going to let me hang around with them for two whole weeks! And then I'll do something again and I can hang out with them for a month, then two months, then three and when I get to six months, they said that if they like me enough, they'll let me hang out with them permanently!"

I looked at Tor. "If you have to… buy their friendship, then they aren't worth it!"

"You don't understand." Tor snapped. "Just leave me alone." He looked pretty breathless, he probably wasn't used to saying so much at once. He then stormed upstairs.

I groaned softly and rubbed my forehead. Then Rowan appeared, she was gently rubbing her stomach. "How far along are you?" I questioned, still rubbing my head.

"A month. Mum took me to the doctors this morning." Rowan explained sitting on my bed.

"Have you told Linn yet?" I questioned.

She shook her head. "She was asleep when we went to the doctor's and she went out with Nadia and Mary for lunch." Rowan shrugged. "I'm terrified. Will you be there for me?"

Ivy appeared at the door and was smiling. "Rowan. Mummy said that Linn is home. She said that you need to tell her some news now." She then skipped away.

Ro looked at me with wide eyes. "Please… Ally."

I squeezed her hand and went downstairs, Linn was sitting in an old armchair, and a cat that wasn't Colin was rolling on her lap. Mum was biting her lip and watching, she smiled at Ro.

"What's going on?" Linn demanded bluntly.

Rowan shot me a terrified look, I sat down next to her and watched Linn anxiously. "Linn… I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" She questioned, narrowing her eyes.

Rowan started blubbering – big surprise – and Linn narrowed her eyes even more. "Ihavesomethingtotelllyouandiampregnantiwthalfiesbabypleasedonthatemeandidontknowhattodoimstillgoingtounithoughandpleasedontblamealfieforthis."

Linn raised an eyebrow. "In English?"

Rowan took a deep breath. "I-I'm pregnant with Alfie's baby." She started sobbing. "And don't hate me and I'm going to go to Uni from here and don't blame me or Alfie and-and-and…" She started sobbing.

Linn was frozen for a moment. Completely still. Like a statue. The colour drained from her face.

"You stupid little girl."

Rowan winced.

And then Linn did an amazing thing.

She laughed.

"Wow, Ro, haven't you heard of contraception?"

Rowan kept crying. Linn rolled her eyes, pushed the cat that wasn't Colin off of her lap and made her way over to Rowan, then she did another strange thing. She put her arms around Rowan and clutched her to her.

"Why are you being nice?" Rowan sniffed.

"I don't know." Linn admitted. "This is a big thing in your life. I'm your big sister. I need to be there for you." She stroked Rowan's hair. "You are a stupid, irresponsible girl but I'm there for you."

"Aren't you going to kill Alfie?" I asked.

Linn's eyes darkened. "I am going to MURDER him."

"Don't." Rowan squeaked. "It takes two to tango."

Linn still looked dark and then looked at Rowan. "Pregnant… how far along are you?"

"Just a month." She sniffed.

Linn took a deep breath. "And what about university?"

Rowan explained to her what she had told Grandma this morning. "And… yeah."

Linn nodded slowly. "So you're not giving it up for adoption."

Rowan shook her head. "No way."

Linn scowled. "Have you told Alfie?"

"Not yet."

Linn scowled, I guessed that Alfie wasn't her favourite person.

Alfie arrived later that evening.

Linn and I sat on the stairs, listening as they talked in hushed tones, just the two of them.

Then suddenly the door burst open. "How the hell could you be so _bleeping_ stupid?" Alfie yelled and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

For the record, he didn't say bleeping.

Linn and I gaped at the door, our mouths open. I had never seen Alfie so angry. I did not expect him to react like that.

I heard soft crying from the living room.

Linn looked at me anxiously and then stood up.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to go and kill someone."

Then she rushed down the stairs, went out the front door and slammed it behind her.

Watch out Alfie…

**Please review!  
Also, remember. Read The Other Side by Jennifer Dylan Cox.**

**And again, review please.**


	8. The Big Idiot

BIG NEWS. If you haven't read Stella Etc then just skip to the story, but to those who have read it, there is now a Stella Etc Category (curtsey of yours truly), I posted the beginning of a story there but PLEASE go and write a story for it and maybe review mine!

**Sorry about the longlonglong wait, life sometimes gets in the way.**

**Enjoy.**

******************************_AllysWorld_****AllysWorld****AllysWorld****AllysWorld****AllysWorld********AllysWorld****AllysWorld****AllysWorld****AllysWorld****AllysWorld********AllysWorld****AllysWorld****AllysWorld****AllysWorld****AllysWorld****AllysWorld****AllysWorld**

"So let me see if I've got this straight…"

I nodded at Billy to go on, he had been a bit huffy when we met this morning but he was alright now.

"You did some digging and found out that your little sister is now in a gang with a girl called Georgia and they bully other kids?"

I bobbed my head, "Correct."

"And your brother is getting forced into doing stuff just so he can hang out with some people…"

"Yep."

"And your sister is pregnant by her boyfriend who isn't speaking to her."

"Uhuh."

Billy stared at me for a moment before snorting with laughter. Can you _blame _me for hitting the stupid berk? My family were going through some serious issues here!

"Oh and also, one of your new friends was making out with your best friends boyfriend?"

I just stared at him stonily, unimpressed with his reaction.

Before I knew it, he was rolling on the grass and howling with laughter. Even though I didn't want to – since I didn't find anything funny about the situation -, I started laughing too.

I dropped to my knees and hit him on the arm, "I'm glad my downhill life is amusing you!"

For some peculiar reason, that made him laugh even harder.

I tell you, boys are weird creatures.

Suddenly he sobered up, "What about Linn? What's going on in her life?"

I blinked in confused, "Um. Nothing. Except she's trying to murder Alfie."

"So she hasn't found out that she's actually an alien experiment?" And then he started laughing at his own _extremely _pathetic joke.

I inspected my fingernails until he had done being a… well… _boy, _he finally sat up and looked at me seriously, I smiled in mock sweetness, "Done?"

He nodded, grinning again, "Yep. How'd you find out about Ivy being a bully? And how can a six year old be a bully?"

"I picked Ivy up from school on Monday and went to find this Georgia person but before I got to find who she was, a woman charged up to her mum and demanded to know why her and her friends had been bullying her child, then I saw Ivy coming out with Georgia and these other girls and then this one little boy ran away crying when he saw them going. It doesn't take a genius to work out."

"A little boy was crying by the sight of a few six-year-old girls? I bet he'll grow up to be a poof!"

"Billy!" I was shocked, "His _six-years-old_! How can you say such a thing? And there's more important issues like my sister being a bully!"

"She'll grow out of it. You did."

I looked at him irritably, "Just because I _occasionally _tapped you lightly on the head with a spade when I was five, didn't make me a bully!"

"Ally. Every lunchtime you used to burry me in the sandpit then put a bucket on my head and throw stones at it, when you finished that, you would then smack the back of my legs with a spade."

"We were playing!"

"You knocked me out! Twice!"

"Details, details." I sighed.

"Since I'm the _best _boyfriend in the world, I'm going to give you some excellent advice!"

I looked at him warily, "Oh no…"

He shot me a dirty look before clearing his throat, "You tell your parents to talk to Ivy and Tor and tell the school about what's going on with Tor and Freddie and that lot, you give Alfie and Linn a bit of time to cool down before getting them with Rowan and your parents to talk together. Then you get the best boyfriend in the world – that's me – to punch Ricardo and fix Kira up with Feargal!"

I stared at him for a moment before shaking my head, "I don't think it'll be that simple."

He looked kind of hurt, "I think that's good advice!"

I just gave him a slightly pitying look, "Uhuh. Well, I'll think about it."

He shrugged and decided that he was already over it, he then hesitated before continuing, "Listen, my parents are going out on Friday night, do you want to stay over?"

Oh no, please, I don't want to have this conversation!

"Billy. We haven't had sleepovers together since we were nine!"

"Well this is different. You aren't going to be putting Linn's make-up on me and dressing me in your mum's old clothes… although that does sound fun…"

I chuckled and smacked him on the arm – this was going to turn into a violent relationship soon – and shook my head, "Billy, my parent's will never go for that and besides, I told you that I'm not-"

He held up a hand, "I don't want you to stay over for THAT reason. If you want I can invite Kira so it's less uncomfortable."

"My parents-"

"Don't have to know the truth."

I looked at him in disbelief, "You want me to lie to my parents?" I asked in shock.

You didn't DO that in my family. Usually.

Suddenly Billy growled in frustration, "Look, Ally, I love you but we're sixteen, we've been together for three years now! Almost four years! Most of my mates had sex when they were fourteen to girls they'd only known for five minutes! I feel like such a prat when they're talking about what… or should I say _who _they did over the weekend and I've only got the gossip of kissing!"

I stared at him in shock, "_What?"_

"We talked about it when we were fifteen and you said you weren't ready and I respected that but that was about seven months ago!"

"I'm just not-"

"Ready? Or maybe you just don't love me!"

_That_ really annoyed me. Big time. "You know what, Billy, I can't _believe _you just said that. Did you know that ninety-eight percent of guys just say that so the girl will sleep with them? I cant believe you'd stoop that low!" I TOTALLY made that up but he didn't have to know that.

"Ally!"

"No." I got to my feet – since we had been lying on the grass – and started walking away, "Call me when the old Billy comes back, the same goofy friend that I was with two seconds ago… on second, thoughts, _don't."_

Then I gave him a deathly glare before storming off.

Sometimes, I really hate boys.

******************************_AllysWorld_****AllysWorld****AllysWorld****AllysWorld****AllysWorld********AllysWorld****AllysWorld****AllysWorld****AllysWorld****AllysWorld********AllysWorld****AllysWorld****AllysWorld****AllysWorld****AllysWorld****AllysWorld****AllysWorld**

Kind of a filler chapter but I hope you liked it.

REMEMBER – STELLA ETC CATEGORY. PLEASE PUT STORIES IN!

And review!


End file.
